peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 September 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-09-25 ; Comments *Incomplete show available, but only missing around the last ten minutes. From Peel's opening comments, appears that tracks may include ones from the Cramps and the Folk Devils, along with the final session number from Chinese Gangster Element. The very start of the available recording seems to be from the previous R1 show that night. JP show starts about a minute in. *JP visited the Virgin Megastore that day in search of more Jerry Lee Lewis albums to play but couldn’t find any. Suggests he may have been looking in the wrong section. Says he’s not feeling too well – “dizzy … dizzy and crazy!” – so asks for forgiveness if he doesn’t talk very much. Says one reason he might be down is that he went to see the latest Woody Allen film (Broadway Danny Rose) that evening and emerged depressed: “I came walking out sort of downcast and looking at the floor and thinking, ‘Is life worth preserving with?’” *Notes that the Jimmy Ross single contains only “whale solo” he’s ever heard. *Plays both sides of new first Feargal Sharkey solo single. So new that Peel at first forgets the name of the A-side. Sessions *Chinese Gangster Element #1 Repeat of only session. Recorded 1984-09-01. First broadcast 10 September 1984. "This Is Hell" missing from available recording. Tracklisting :(JP: "On tonight’s programme – sorry, you were within seconds of having no signature tune. We’ve got a session from Chinese Gangster Element, just the one session, and a million and one fun records, from such people as The Cramps, Astrud Gilberto, Bunny Trainer, Comsat Angels, The Loft, One Hundred Speakers, Gene Loves Jezebel, and The Folk Devils – and that’s just in the second hour. We start with the Red Guitars.") *Red Guitars: Marimba Jive (single) Self Drive *Chakk: Out Of The Flesh (12” single) Doublevision *Jerry Lee Lewis: Bottles And Barstools (LP – There Must Be More To Love Than This) Mercury *Chinese Gangster Element: Red (session) *D.St.: Megamix: Why Is It Fresh? (12" single) Celluloid *Culture: This Way (single) Sonic Sounds *Tools You Can Trust: Cut A New Seam (single) Red Energy Dynamo *Wild Indians: The Biggest Man (single) Hullabaloo *Coleman Hawkins: Blue Light (LP – The Hawk Flies High) Riverside *Screaming Tribesmen: Igloo (single) Sonics § *Chinese Gangster Element: In My Body (session) *Slim Gaillard: Three-Handed Boogie (LP - Cement Mixer Put-ti Put-ti) Folklyric FL9038 *Impossible Dreamers: This House Built On Sand (12” single) Arcadia *Demob: No Room For You (LP – Daffodils To The Daffodils, Here’s The Daffodils) Pax *King Everald: Walk & Skip (single) Sunset *Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel: Lust For Death (LP – Hole) Self Immolation *Inca Babies The Judge (single) Black Lagoon *Jimmy Ross & The MT Foundation: New York To Moscow (single) Trance 2000 *Feargal Sharkey: Listen To Your Father (single) Zarjazz *Feargal Sharkey: Can I Say I Love You (single) Zarjazz *Soul Brothers: Isicelo (LP Isicelo) Munjale, Priority Rec. MUNG 4000, PR 319 *Chinese Gangster Element: Red Light (session) *Gene Loves Jezebel: Screaming For Emmalene (single) Situation Two *Daniel Sofer: Rhythm Rock Rap (12” single) Saturn *The Loft: Why Does The Rain (single) Creation § *Bunny Trainer: Jail House Is Hell (single) Big Ship *Comsat Angels: Day One (single) Jive *Astrud Gilberto: O Morro (Nao Tem Vez) (LP Silver Collection) Verve *end of file a) *Cramps: I Was A Teenage Werewolf § *Cramps: Sunglasses After Dark § Tracks marked § available on file b) File ;Name *a) 1984-09-25 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 *b) 1984-09-late and 1984-11-early Peel Late Sep Early Nov 1984 ;Length *a) 1.49.50 *b) 1:27:22 (27:30 to 38:45) ;Other *a) File created from T326 and T327 of 400 Box. *b) Created from SB001 and SB002 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *a) http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10936 *b) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mydibiq5ztd Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Weatherman22's Tapes